Roman Jewel
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Romeo and Juliet meets vampires, and their respective slayers. The love between a slayer and a vampire can never be. Rome, the handsome pureblood, is willing to challenge this belief for his supposed love of the young slayer, Jewel.
1. Act 1, Scene 1

Act 1.

Scene 1

Rome was a young and handsome pureblooded vampire. He was born into the noble Montessor family. Rome was a very lively young fellow and recently fell in love with the magnificent, young Rose.

"Rome?" a brunette vampire gasped in surprise. This vampire was known as Toby. He had been out on a stroll when he came across his younger cousin. Rome looked at him with piercing, dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Rome growled slightly, for his older cousin had disrupted his gazing at the beauty he was so gallantly stalking.

"Fallen in love again, I see," Toby sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. How could someone fall in love so easily? Rome simply scoffed before returning his gaze to Rose.

"Here comes a devil," Toby warned, seeing the smiling, blonde vampire waltzing over to them. The tall, male vampire ignored the comment. He smiled at the two with the sparkling, blue eyes. Toby's eyes narrowed slightly, "Get yourself a boyfriend?" The comment was soft and barely audible, but it caused Rome to burst into laughter.

"Hello to you too," the blonde frowned slightly, almost pouting, "I heard Rome has his eyes on a certain Rose." Now, Rome had become serious and a bit irritable.

"Christian, you really need to get a life," Rome retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes occasionally flickered towards Rose. Toby sat down on the bench, seeming to be tired.

"Well, I must agree. What are you going to do about this _dazzling beauty_?" Toby asked curiously. His eyes grew serious, which was uncommon for him since they most often held a glimmer of playfulness.

"You look a bit deprived, Rome," Christian added, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He seemed a bit concerned about the noble vampire's health.

"I'm waiting for a chance," Rome replied, his eyes watching the ginger girl begin to leave his sight. Just as she was leaving, such a chance came. He jumped from his position and caught her before she fell into a face-plant. He breathed in her delicious scent as he set her on her feet. Her red-pink hair was in her face as she straightened.

"Be a little more careful there, miss," Rome said to her with a soft smile, taking the approach of a perfect gentleman. Rose looked at him, surprise written across her face.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered in a hesitant manner. She was like a bunny in this sense. One caught by the mischievous fox that only wished to play. Rome gave her his signature smirk and bowed eloquently.

"My pleasure," he replied. She gasped in shock, covering her lips with a delicate hand. A light shade of pink dashed over her features, hiding the array of pale freckles that were on her face. She giggled softly, and Rome found her completely over-whelming. All he could smell was the sweet blood running through her veins.

"You've heard of a vampire's consort, yes?" he breathed, trying to ignore the tantalizing scent of the girl. He feigned innocent curiosity. Rose pondered this for a few moments before opening her thin lips.

"Doesn't the consort live as long as her master, the vampire, does?" she replied, unsure if she was right.

"Tis true," Rome replied, his fangs becoming rather irritating. He couldn't hold off for much longer, "Have you ever wanted to live that long?"

"Well… I wouldn't want to watch all of my family die," Rose replied. Rome could tell she hadn't really thought about this before.

"You will see your most beloved ones die anyway," he pointed out, referring to her parents.

"That's true," she breathed. Rome smiled, revealing his incredible fangs.

"Would you like to become mine?" he asked, unable to stop his instincts at this point. His integrity had gone AWOL.

"I don't know…" she replied, flipping her maroon hair to one side. Rome's fangs slid out over his lower lip in response.

"Don't tease me too much," he hissed softly. Rose giggled, touching his cheek lightly in attempt to seduce the blood deprived vampire.

"Maybe I'll let you have a little bite…" she mummered. Rome wasted no time, sinking his fangs into her soft, pale flesh. She gasped, reaching into her jacket while moving the other to hold him with one hand. She fished a wooden dagger tipped with diamond out of her jacket and jabbed it into Rome's abdomen. Rome broke away. His eyes were an eerie, blood red. Her blood spilled over his lower lip and over his chin.

"Hunter," he growled angrily, holding his side where the dagger still was. Rose looked at him in shock and horror, _How is he still alive?_ "You can't be my consort… You've betrayed me and now the payment you are due shall be given now." His voice had become malicious and completely numb to the world. He was almost entirely driven by instinct and blood lust.

He grabbed both of her hands with one and held them above her head. Rose let out a small cry. He stepped upon her toes, thoroughly invading her personal space and making her immobile. She opened her mouth to scream, and he placed her other hand over her mouth. He bit into her fragile skin again, creating a large gash. His teeth found her main artery. Her eyes were wide and crystalline. Her features slowly began to grow paler and paler and she slumped in his hold. He continued to drink from her until she finally became dust in his arms. The wind carried the rest of her essence away. Rome fell to his knees, letting his hands catch his distressed head.

"Yet another love…" he began, "lost. He lifted his head up and ran a hand through his dark hair and wiping away the single tear that had alluded him.

X X X

"Jewel? What are you doing out on the balcony at this time of night?" an old woman gasped. Her long, gray hair was tied away in a sloppy bun. A crescent moon hung high in the sky. A beautiful, young girl stood leaning against the railing to the white marble balcony. She slowly turned to the old maid, her brown locks infused with caramel highlights whirling about her.

"Are there really vampires wandering about at this time of night?" she asked innocently with a hint of juvenile curiosity.

"Of course!" the maid cried, "What is this world without them? Your father certainly wouldn't be such a rich man!"

"I want to meet one," Jewel stated, causing the maid's eyes to grow wide.

"You suicidal child!" she cried, "Get ready for bed immediately!" Jewel groaned and wandered inside to change. The old maid waited patiently on her.

"Vampires are dangerous. Stay away from them," she said upon Jewel's return to the main room.

"Good night," Jewel replied dejectedly. The maid scoffed, shaking her head slightly.

"Go to bed Jewel," was her short reply. Jewel listened despite her slight reluctance.

"Why do I have to hate those creatures of the night…?"


	2. 1, Scene 2

**I don't own Romeo&Juliet but neither does Shakespeare, so I think I'm cool. :P**

Act 1.

Scene 2

"Rose is dead," the nurse said as she returned to Jewel's room for the second time that morning. Jewel's jaw dropped in complete horror and despair.

"My dearly beloved cousin?" she cried. Her hands clapped over her mouth, and her eyes threatened to release crystal tears. She let them fall; she was allowed to mourn for her loss. The maid hugged the pretty girl as a mother might, and Jewel hugged her back as weepy as any sensible person would be.

"Oh, Molly! Why did she have to die in such a way? With her wedded to Tye only two days!" Jewel wept.

"You know her type, darling," the maid, Molly, sighed, "Never passing up a chance for her nightly walk." Molly rubbed her back, trying to console the girl. Jewel tried to wipe her tears away.

"I shall avenge Rose's death! I swear, even if it's the last thing I do!" she declared with a new fire lit in her deep emerald eyes. She marched off to go train with newfound vigor. Her eyes were flaming with a genuine hatred for vampires.

X X X

Rome sat in his room, wallowing in self-pity. His head fell into his hands as he let out a loud groan. He lifted himself onto his feet, his eyes surveying the room before falling upon a lovely tapestry.

The lighting in the room may have been pitch black, but due to his night vision, he could see it rather well. He tore the tapestry from the wall, only to reveal the same, boring gray wall. There were no windows within the room therefore it appeared to be night.

"I'll never love again!" he declared, tearing the tapestry into uneven shreds. The colored cloth was scattered about the room as he cried out in mourning. He threw himself into the wall, digging his nails into the newly exposed rock. He drew long, jagged marks down it. He pressed his nails in further, the gray rock crumbling beneath the pressure. He rammed his head into the wall, cracking it. A trail of blood trickled down his pale forehead. He ripped his claws out of the wall and stumbled back, collapsing on his bed.

"Oh, Rose… Couldn't you have forgotten about your hunter ways?" he asked the ceiling as if she were there. Every thought of Rose was tearing him apart, but he couldn't help but think of her. Her life blood ran through his very veins, and he craved for more of it. The tantalizing vixen was, however, long gone. No other human could possibly even be as delectable as her. He smelt his own blood faintly, and he assumed he'd torn out a nail earlier. He brought his left hand to his lips, removing the blood upon it.

"Oh, Rose… How I hunger for your blood…" he sighed, thinking of the beautiful ginger.

X X X

Jewel's fingers held knives between them, and with a flick of her wrist, they flew into action, hitting all of the dummies in their marked hearts. She wiped beads of sweat off of her forehead before retrieving each of the wooden daggers with their specially made diamond tips, which shone beautifully under the afternoon sun. She placed all nine of them in the pouch that was set at her waist. Jewel's long hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a tank top and shorts. She pursed her pale colored lips and tried to keep herself from panting.

"Well, looks like you're about ready to become a hunter," a voice dais. Jewel whirled around and smiled at her cousin, Tye.

"Hello, Tye," Jewel smiled happily. Tye ran a hand through his golden brown hair. She leaned back slightly on her heels.

"Hey Jewel," Tye replied. Jewel's hands fell to her sides as she relaxed a bit.

"Do you know what vampire killed her?" Jewel asked on a more serious note. Tye let out a small sigh.

"A pureblood… in defense of his life," he answered sadly.

"So they fought?" she gasped, "I thought the council ruled her unfit for hunting!" Tye frowned slightly before nodding.

"She was rash and an idiot at times," he commented sadly. He had really loved Jewel's cousin; she could tell. She smiled lightly, almost piteously.

"Don't worry! I'll take that vampire down," Jewel promised, smiling with confidence. Tye believed her in a sense.

"If I don't first," he replied. She laughed.

"That's right," she smiled, waving slightly as he left. Jewel sighed, sitting the grass. She closed her eyes and smiled up at the setting sun.

"Leaving yourself vulnerable to the enemy?" a harsh voice inquired. Jewel didn't move or open her eyes.

"No papa, I'm perfectly aware," she replied.

"Are you ready for your assessment?" her father asked. His dark hair held gray streaks within it.

"Of course. I've been preparing all day," Jewel responded, smiling with a small amount of arrogance. Her father patted her lightly on the head, and she opened her eyes.

"Well then, shall we go to it?" her father inquired, helping her to her feet.

"Gladly," she smiled, fully prepared to kill a vampire.


End file.
